


struck dumb by the hand of fear

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-eight.They should've had John give the mission to someone else.





	struck dumb by the hand of fear

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one time Sinestro was a stripper? I sure do!
> 
> Title is from "The Woodpile" by Frightened Rabbit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Standing outside of a strip club on some backwater planet wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. He supposed that he would probably have a better time if he went inside of it, but there was something that gave him pause about it.

John had told Hal that Sinestro was holed up at some strip club on some planet, and that he should go and check it out. 

Yet he really didn't think he could go through with it, he had the ring translate the name of it over and over again, beating around the bush about going into the place.

Which was probably why John had Guy go with him. Although Guy seemed hesitant to go in as well, pacing around Hal’s side, complaining about it.

“I dunno what would be worse, Jordan. If we go in there and it's a waste of our time, or if we go in and we see Sinestro’s naked ass swingin’ around some alien pole.”

Hal found himself nodding at that, rubbing his arms nervously.

Maybe it was because they were dressed down as well, it would've been a bad look to send two high ranking Green Lanterns into a strip club, so John had them dress as intergalactic travelers. Hal felt naked without his jacket and even more naked without his Green Lantern uniform, instead dressed in a tight fitting black sweater and slacks. 

Guy was dressed similarly, although he looked even more uncomfortable, ready to bulge out of the outfit.

They couldn't put it off any longer, so Hal grabbed Guy by the arm, pulling him in towards the door.

The joint was darkly lit, backlighting at the bar and a few spotlights at the stage in the center of the room. The club was busy, full of various walks of life, from humanoid to completely alien.

“We shouldn't drink, right?” Guy asked.  
“Probably not.” Hal said, looking over at Guy.  
“Right, I'll grab you a double.”

He disappeared into the crowd, and Hal found them a seat at one of the only open tables. The flood under his feet was slightly sticky and he tried not to think about what that meant, forcing it out of his mind in favor of the smudged glass Guy pushed into his hand.

“This is gonna be weird.” Guy said, and Hal nodded with his agreement.

He really didn't have much more time to rethink it or drag Guy through the door, because there were hands landing on his shoulders, making him jump as they brushed over it.

And then he was met with a smug looking Sinestro, sliding hands over his arms and coming around in front of him, yellow eyes looking into Hal’s huge brown ones. Sinestro looked over at an equally shocked Guy, that smirk that was not seductive enough spreading even wider.

“Could I interest you and your…friend in a dance?” Sinestro practically purred, hands now sliding over his legs, leaning in.

Hal raised his drink to his lips, drinking deeply and thinking that it was weirder than he could ever thing.

The strangest thing was that Sinestro was wearing _glitter_ , the lights catching on his chest and making his cheekbones shimmer. It took him awhile to even notice the black _panties_ he was wearing.

He was too busy focusing on one particular spot, only realizing that Guy had suggested a private room until Guy was practically pulling him out of his chair to follow Sinestro to one of the back rooms.

That was how he found himself with a lapful of mostly naked Sinestro, looking over at Guy, whose eyes were wide and ragged, boring into his own.

John should’ve sent someone else, someone without attachments to Sinestro because he didn't miss the way Guy’s breath hitched when Sinestro moved down to suck at his neck, couldn't miss the way his own breath hitched.

He tried to speak, to ask Sinestro what he was doing there at that club, but his hands were sliding down Sinestro’s back and Sinestro wasn't stopping him, and Guy was sliding over on the couch.

“Kiss him.” Sinestro breathed, canting his hips down and grinding against Hal.

With the feeling of pleasure coursing through his body, Hal let out a noise that sounded half wild and turned his head, one of his hands cupping the back of Guy’s head. He pulled him in, kissing him hard, tasting the same drink on his lips.

As they kissed, Sinestro spoke, sounding smug.

“Is this a little Green Lantern mission or did you come here on your own accord. Wouldn't put it past you two,” Sinestro hummed, curling fingers into Hal’s hair, “I noticed you walking in. I put something in your drinks to...ah…make you enjoy yourselves a little more.”

Hal would've cursed if his mouth was free, but he was too busy trying to shove his tongue down Guy’s throat. He was responding with as much enthusiasm, reaching over and petting Hal’s chest.

He broke the kiss to breathe, panting and gasping as Sinestro continued to grind on his lap. Hal looked down, gasping yet again as he realized how hard Guy was, cock straining hard against his trousers.

“Aren't you going to help him with that?” Sinestro murmured in his ear.

Hal couldn't find it in himself to argue, reaching over towards Guy’s lap and unzipping his slacks. He pulled Guy’s cock out through the fly, immediately starting to stroke him. The drugs coursing through both of their systems erased any reservations, leaving only urgency and need. 

He found himself surprised by the pretty way Guy moaned for him, hips pushing hard into Hal’s hand. He moaned in kind, his other hand slipping down and gripping Sinestro’s ass, pulling him in to grind against him harder.

Guy came suddenly after just a few strokes, their faces turning in so their lips could meet yet again in another hungry, desperate kiss. 

It only took him a few more moments as well to make a mess in his pants, making a desperate little noise in the back of his throat, sagging back onto the filthy couch.

They had made a mistake in coming there, in drinking something as well, especially when Sinestro was looking at them both like they were something to devour and they hadn't lost their erections after they had both came.

Hal’s cheeks burned bright red and he knew that this was going to be yet another thing him and Guy decided to never talk about after it ended.

If it ever ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
